OC contest
by kelvinng90
Summary: Details inside. This space will be replaced with the actual summary once everything has been finalized. Title will also be updated accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

**PLOT**

On the outside, Logan looks sweet and innocent but beneath that facade lies a twisted, feral beast with decidedly dark, carnal and even dangerous desires.

The word 'bad boy' comes to mind when one sees Carlos for the very first time. However, his appearance contradicts his personality as he is not a smidgen of the bad boy almost everyone likes to think he is. Instead, his naivety and innocence often lands him in hot water.

While they are polar opposites of each other in terms of their personalities and their respective location, a chance encounter in gloomy London brings Logan and Carlos together and they form an unlikely friendship. Both of them are attracted to each other in their own way; Logan finds Carlos' innocence fascinating and he wants to test just how far and how much he can break him while Carlos is intrigued with Logan's shocking lifestyle.

As they spend more and more time together, they inevitably embark on a journey of self-discovery and Carlos unlocks, albeit bit by bit, Logan's mysterious, foggy past while at the same time learning about himself in ways that he would never in a million years imagined. For Logan, his seemingly unquenchable thirst for the unthinkable deepens further with each passing second spent with Carlos.

* * *

Hi people! If you happened to drop by, I would like to first of all thank you for taking an interest in this story! Now, a few important things to take note of before we go any further.

1) This contains SLASH! So, if you're not into that kind of thing, you are free to leave. :)

2) This is NOT a Cargan-only story. What I mean by that is Carlos and Logan won't necessarily get together in the end although I don't deny the possibility. That is left to be seen.

3) Kendall and James will be featured but they won't necessarily appear as a couple i.e. Kames. Then again, this is left to be seen.

4) This story will be AU.

5) There MAY BE character death. So be warned!

6) This is only TEMPORARILY rated K+. The actual rating will eventually go up to M.

Currently, the characters needed are:

_Logan's temporary love interest (2)  
_

_Logan's desire (1)  
_

_Carlos' temporary love interest (2)  
_

_Carlos' desire (1)  
_

_Carlos' pet (yes, no joke!) (1)  
_

_Kendall's desire (1)  
_

_Kendall's temporary love interest/ex boyfriend (3)  
_

_James' deceased brother (1)  
_

_James' temporary love interest (2)  
_

_A prince (as in a royal prince) (1)  
_

_A manager of a private club (can be male or female) (1)  
_

_Members of the private club (can be male or female) (4)  
_

_Members of the Harem (can be male or female) (5)  
_

Explanation: An update on members of private club and the Harem! The private club members will play minor but important roles in the story. The members of the Harem will have the following ranks: the Slave, the Dominant, the Worldly Druid, the Sacrificial Slut and the Whore of Babylon so please state the role you wish to apply for if you're applying for the Harem members. The roles will be explained later.

Here's the form:

_**Position you are applying for:**_

_**Name (specify in brackets if there's a nickname):**_

_**Age: (between 18-60)  
**_

_**Nationality/Hometown:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Tattoos/Piercings (if any):**_

_**Special skills:**_

_**Others:**_

That's about it! Application can either come in a review or you can PM me, whichever you feel comfortable with. I hope to hear from you guys soon! Contest ends January 8, 2014 but may end sooner or later depending on the feedback. Thank you and see you soon! :)

Changes made:

1) removed OCs that are already approved

2) revised age requirement


	2. Chapter 2

**PLOT**

On the outside, Logan looks sweet and innocent but beneath that facade lies a twisted, feral beast with decidedly dark, carnal and even dangerous desires.

The word 'bad boy' comes to mind when one sees Carlos for the very first time. However, his appearance contradicts his personality as he is not a smidgen of the bad boy almost everyone likes to think he is. Instead, his naivety and innocence often lands him in hot water.

While they are polar opposites of each other in terms of their personalities and their respective location, a chance encounter in gloomy London brings Logan and Carlos together and they form an unlikely friendship. Both of them are attracted to each other in their own way; Logan finds Carlos' innocence fascinating and he wants to test just how far and how much he can break him while Carlos is intrigued with Logan's shocking lifestyle.

As they spend more and more time together, they inevitably embark on a journey of self-discovery and Carlos unlocks, albeit bit by bit, Logan's mysterious, foggy past while at the same time learning about himself in ways that he would never in a million years imagined. For Logan, his seemingly unquenchable thirst for the unthinkable deepens further with each passing second spent with Carlos.

* * *

Hi people! If you happened to drop by, I would like to first of all thank you for taking an interest in this story! Now, a few important things to take note of before we go any further.

1) This contains SLASH! So, if you're not into that kind of thing, you are free to leave. :)

2) This is NOT a Cargan-only story. What I mean by that is Carlos and Logan won't necessarily get together in the end although I don't deny the possibility. That is left to be seen.

3) Kendall and James will be featured but they won't necessarily appear as a couple i.e. Kames. Then again, this is left to be seen.

4) This story will be AU.

5) There MAY BE character death. So be warned!

6) This is only TEMPORARILY rated K+. The actual rating will eventually go up to M.

Currently, the characters needed are (brackets denote the number of OCs needed):

_Logan's temporary love interest (2)  
_

_Logan's desire (1)  
_

_Carlos' temporary love interest (2)  
_

_Carlos' desire (1)  
_

_Carlos' pet (yes, no joke!) (1)  
_

_Kendall's desire (1)  
_

_Kendall's temporary love interest/ex boyfriend (1)  
_

_James' deceased brother (1)  
_

_James' temporary love interest (1)  
_

_A prince (as in a royal prince) (1)  
_

_A manager of a private club (can be male or female) (1)  
_

_Members of the private club (can be male or female) (3)  
_

_Members of the Harem (can be male or female) (4)  
_

Explanation: An update on members of private club and the Harem! The private club members will play minor but important roles in the story. The members of the Harem will have the following ranks: the Slave, the Dominant, the Sacrificial Slut and the Whore of Babylon so please state the role you wish to apply for if you're applying for the Harem members. The roles will be explained later. Desires are people they want to be with/eventually get together but as stated before, this is NOT set in stone!

Here's the form:

_**Position you are applying for:**_

_**Name (specify in brackets if there's a nickname):**_

_**Age: (between 18-60)  
**_

_**Nationality/Hometown:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Tattoos/Piercings (if any):**_

_**Special skills:**_

_**Others:**_

That's about it! Application can either come in a review or you can PM me, whichever you feel comfortable with. I hope to hear from you guys soon! Contest ends January 8, 2014 but may end sooner or later depending on the feedback. Thank you and see you soon! :)

Changes made:

1) removed OCs that are already approved

2) revised age requirement


End file.
